Forbidden Attraction
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Teppei is a werewolf that has always had his eyes on Hyuuga who is a vampire when Hyuuga catches Teppei as his pet but Teppei is in heat what'll happen. Crappy summery I know possible mpreg


Forbidden Attraction

Chapter 1

A/N: hi everyone this my first time writing anything for this couple and also with the whole werewolf x vampire thing. This fanfic was based off of a role play I did on facebook. Beta read by my friend on facebook, please remember to R&amp;R!

Teppei's POV

I sighed softly as I headed into the woods to do some late night hunting to take my mind off the thought of mating season. There was no one I wanted to mate with...well that was only true within the pack; however, there was a certain vampire just past the woods, in a castle.

I had often gone to watch him silently so that said vampire didn't know I was there. After watching the raven vampire awhile longer I decided to go and actually hunt. Little did I know that said vampire was about to go out in search of something to eat as well.

I soon caught the scent of fox nearby I lowered myself to the ground as I slowly stalked towards my prey making sure that I was down wind so the fox couldn't catch his scent and run away or worse attack him.

Once I was in range I leapt at it landing squarely onto its back and killing in one quick easy blow to the neck, blood seeping from its wound. I decided to eat my kill as I was starving having not eaten before leaving. I sighed and sat there so I could eat my meal and digest it a little. When I heard voices I decided to check it out walking towards the voices, I recognised one of the voices from my pack but I didn't recognise "Kagami?" I called out tentatively.

They both jumped at my voice "what are you doing here?!" Kagami nearly shouted "you shouldn't follow people!" He yelled as he stood in front of his 'friend' protectively, as it I'd attack any minute.

As I studied him more closely I could tell he was a vampire our natural sworn enemy. I sighed and put my paws up before changing into my human form my big bushy tail moving to cover my nether regions. "I didn't follow you, I was out hunting and I won't say anything...about him..." I told him.

Kagami physically relaxed at that "thanks man...this is Aomine..." He said gesturing to the vampire who waved at me I gave him a nod. "I guess you could say he's my mate..." He said awkwardly.

I smiled at my friend it was funny to watch him all flustered and shy when it came to Aomine, he was usually brash and quick to start a fight that it was a nice change and I could see that he was a good thing for my friend.

"Well I will leave you two alone. It was nice to meet you Aomine," I said with a smile he returned it before I turned away and headed back into the woods transforming back to wolf form as I went.

I returned to the hunt swiftly killing a few rabbits. Just after I covered them up something landed on my back too heavy and strong for me to just throw off I was trying to think of a way to get away when I felt fangs pierce my flesh. As my attack drank his fill I started to feel weaker and seemed to drift into unconsciousness.

When I finally woke up I was in an unfamiliar place, I looked around and realised I must be in the cellar and with dread noticed I was starting my heat as my attacker moved towards me. My vision was rather blurry as I couldn't see the others face very well but I could tell in his behaviour that my pheromones where getting to him.

He had stripped himself as he approached me again. My body couldn't handle being in beast form with the amount of blood loss and so reverted to human form. My tail tucked between my legs and wolf ears laying flat on my head. He loomed over me easily managing to push me onto my back and climb on top of me straddling my hips, his eyes were glossed over as he looked down at me and forced my tail up so my entrance was exposed.

I slipped my eyes shut as I felt him move but they soon snapped open again as I felt his erection ram into my unprepared and Virgin hole. I cried out in pain as I felt myself tear open. His erection was being slicked by my blood as he continued to thrust into me.

He adjusted his hips a little before continuing his hard fast thrusts but this time he nudged something deep inside me that had me screaming out in pleasure my eyes slid shut once more as I let my body enjoy the pleasure it was currently experiencing. There was still a burning from where the other had ripped him but it was overpowered by the immense pleasure I felt.

I groaned and moaned as my prostate was abused by my attackers erection. I knew the other was close to completion as his thrusts became erratic I tightened my muscles slightly around his erection making him cum, the feeling of being filled made me cum as well a loud moan ripping itself from my throat as I did so.

We both panted a little as we basked in the afterglow of what had just happened. He soon got up and moved to get dressed and that was the last thing I remembered before I blanked out again.

I could vaguely feel the other pick me up and carry me somewhere but I couldn't manage to open my eyes so I just let myself rest in peace. When I was placed onto something soft I managed to slightly part my eyes to look around. I was in what I assumed to be his bedroom and was currently resting on his bed.

Panic flashed across my face I turned to look at the dark figure who was at the other side of the bed. "Relax I won't hurt you..." He said lowly knowing how fucked that sounded as he'd already hurt me.

I backed away and fell off the bed even then I backed away till my back hit the wall. "I-I...n-no..!" Was all I could manage at that moment in time.

He got off the bed and slowly walked over to me, he knelt down in front of me though giving me some space as he held out his hand to me. "I mean it...I know you probably don't trust me and with good reason but I never meant to hurt you...I don't know what came over me..." He said, mumbling the last part.

I looked into his eyes to see if I could detect any form of a lie, in his words, through them. When I couldn't find any I cautiously extended my hand to take his and he gently helped me to stand as I was in serious pain from our activities earlier. "Y-you're not bad..?" I asked. He simply shook his head as he helped me to the bed once more.

"I really don't know what came over me..." He stated a little dejectedly and that somehow made me feel a little bad as it all happened because of my scent as I was starting my heat.

I sighed and looked down at the floor from where I sat at the edge of the bed "it's my fault, I shouldn't have been out on my own I knew my heat was near..." I said sadly shifting a little as it hurt a bit to sit on my ass.

He raised a brow and maneuvered me so I was now laying on the bed again sensing my discomfort at sitting. "Heat?" He asked me, he clearly didn't know as much about werewolves that most vampires did, I figured that he must be rather young if he didn't. He scratched the back of his head nervously "my family have no interest with werewolves so I only know a little..." He confessed.

I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my lips at how nervous he was but also the fact that his family didn't care about us enough to try to kill us it somehow gave me hope. "We go into heat so that we can breed

basically...when we go into heat we emit pheromones that attract well we thought just others of our breed but clearly vampires are affected too...and well when a male goes into heat it means he can have pups..." I replied just as nervously.

He looked at me dumbfounded "you mean that we could have pups cause you went into heat just before I found you?!" He asked shocked but he didn't seem to hate the idea.

"W-well usually it takes more than one round to get pregnant but it can happen..." I said quietly afraid he'd yell at me and be totally disgusted that he'd want to just throw me out like a used rag.

To my surprise his face softened a little "I always wanted a family..." He mumbled to himself clearly I wasn't meant to have heard that but I couldn't help yet another small smile at that.

"B-but you want to be sure you have the right mate and a vampire at that!" I almost yelled and before the raven could object I spoke again, "you should tie me up in another room and not bother to come in unless it's to bring me food..."

He raised a brow at this "why would I do that?" He asked honestly puzzled as to why I'd suggest that.

"W-well my heat isn't over so after a while my pheromones will start getting stronger..." I said softly "...you wouldn't want me to end up pregnant by accident or to screw someone you don't love just because of my smell..."

He once again raised a brow at this "I don't know about 'love' but I feel something for you and I feel like I could start a family with you..." He said honestly he couldn't really say why but he just had this sense that things would be alright.

I sighed happily and started to snuggle into the bed that had his scent all over it then he realised they didn't know each other's names yet "hey...what's your name..? Mines Teppei..."

He smiled softly at that "mines Hyuuga, so Teppei is there no one with in your own pack that you want to mate with?" He asked trying to be as casual as he could while asking.

I gave a more depressed kind of sigh at the question "no not really...there's some that may want to but well I'm not interested there's only ever been one person I've taken interest in..." I said shyly. I noticed an 'I will go kill this person' coming from him and quickly added "that's you, you know..."

His evil aura disappeared at once as he looked at me as if assessing if I was lying or not "I guess we both had our eyes on each other for a while then eh?" He asked with a chuckle. I was about to ask what he was talking about when he cut me off before I could "I've been watching you for a while...never thought that this was how I was going to get to know you."

A small smile nosed its way across my lips "well I do hope you're not disappointed in me 'sir' and toss me out," I said seriously.

He smiled and shook his head "no you're more than I ever imagined and wouldn't dare to, in fact I believe I have something just for you to prove that you're mine," he said and moved from the bed to his desk where he rummaged around for a while before standing straight once more and holding something in his hands "aha!" He yelled holding out a black collar with red studs on it.

"A-a collar..?" I asked and he nodded moving over to clip it around my neck. It was a little big but that didn't matter that meant I could change back to wolf without the risk of being strangled.

"That collar proves that you're mine~" he said with a smile. I have a rough purr like noise as I snuggled into the bed sheets he laughed and chuckled as he joined me we were soon snoozing with our limbs entangled and my tail wrapped around his leg protectively.

The end.


End file.
